Smile
by Shades of amber
Summary: Her smiling, meant that he was doing something right. LucyScorpius. -complete-


"You're just like your dad Lucy! Just calm down and act normal," Rose practically yelled at her cousin. Lucy flinched and was ready to run off, but this time she wouldn't.

She had been alienated from the little circle of cousins just because of her smarts. "You're suppose to be just like your mum I thought," Lucy trailed off venomously. "But something must have gone wrong and you got all of her qualities from your dad," she finished lowly. Glaring defiantly at her cousin, Lucy now seemed to tower over Rose.

Finally she stood up for herself, Rose hated Lucy for some reason, and she had enough of it. She sauntered out of the Great hall.

She stopped in the corridors, she heard someone trailing behind her. She turned around and saw it was Scorpius. "Why are you following me?" Lucy demanded sharply.

He flinched. "Sorry. Just wanted to see if you're alright," he said empathetically. Lucy's defensive posture softened a bit. "It's ok. But yeah I'm fine, just glad I finally stood up to that bitch," Lucy said nonchalantly. The two 4th years now stood face to face with eachother.

"How are you able to date her?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence. "Not sure, I just am," he replied shrugging. "Well I give you props for being able to put up with her," Lucy replied.

During the silence Scorpius had time to secretly admire her. She had long, flowing ginger curls, and bright green eyes that lit up when she got angry or some kind of emotion got to her.

She was enchanting somewhat to him. Lorcan was lucky to have her: Scorpius thought to herself.

"So how are you and Lorcan," Scorpius asked awkwardly, sitting down on the step like she did. "Broken up," she deadpanned nonchalantly. He seemed surprised. "Do you want go for a walk?" he asked lowly. She looked over to him surprised. "Su-sure," Lucy found herself actually stuttering.

They stood up and started to walk through the empty corridors in silence. Though it'd seem awkward to most, being quiet the whole time. It was peaceful for them, and it seemed they both needed silence for a while.

They soon realized it was time for curfew. They walked together. "So this was probably boring to you. But thank you anyway," Lucy said, making an assumption.

"No, I actually enjoyed it," Scorpius said. Lucy stared up at him surprised. "If you ever need to talk or anything. You can talk to me," Scorpius felt himself saying. She smiled in shock, but nodded ok.

She turned and went to her dorm in the Gryffindor tower. As he was turning to leave, he was faced with Rose. "What were you doing?" she demanded sharply. He huffed out in annoyance.

"I was just talking with her and comforting her Rose, calm down," he said calm-headedly. She swallowed all her other arguments, not wanting to start another fight with him. She tried to bite her tongue, but that just wasn't like her.

"Well don't do it. I swear baby, she's crazy and obsessed with school stuff and has no life," she said venomously. He gaped at her. "I can't believe you would say that about your own cousin Rose," he said disappointedly.

"I thought you were better than that. But guess not," he remarked to himself. She knew what was about to come next, and she felt that she couldn't say anything to convince him. "Sorry Rose, but it's over," he said lowly. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then left her standing there.

Rose gasped out and felt tears leave her eyes. She now lost the one person that knew her. All because of _her_.

She stomped into the common room and saw James was talking to Lucy. They seemed to be having quite a conversation, the way they were smiling and talking animatedly with eachother.

She came to stand in front of the two. Lucy looked up at Rose with a patient emotionless look. "You did this. You lied to him and made me seem like some evil witch for him to break up with me! This all your fault," she said angrily. Lucy came to stand up in front of Rose. "The only thing I told him, is how much a bitch you are and gave him props on how he was actually able to date you," Lucy drawled out slowly.

Rose glared scathingly through her tears. Her hand came out and slammed against Lucy's cheek. Her head darted to the side from the impact, but easily kept her composure.

"Listen, don't blame me, because you drove him away with your bitchiness towards your own family. I guess that was just a turn-off for a Malfoy surprisingly," Lucy said lowly. That cut into Rose deeper. "Fine, I admit it I've been unbelievably bitchy towards you when I shouldn't. You're my cousin, and I do love you. And I guess it is all my fault then," Rose admitted freely. She whipped around and practically ran back to her dorm.

The next day, Scorpius talked to Lucy while in potions. "You know you're really good in Potions," he complimented. She smiled, "my dad pushes me to be really good in every subject." He soon realized that she didn't want to live as a obsessed book worm. She wanted a life like everyone else, but she couldn't. Because she had a legacy to live up to.

"You should really just do what you want, not try to be like your parents," Scorpius said lowly. Lucy realized what he meant. "I know."

"I wish I could, but it seems no one wants to even try to help me get a life," Lucy added sadly. "I could," Scorpius offered nicely. "You're being too nice to me out of the blue," Lucy sing-songed, as she scrawled down the notes.

He had to agree, he was being nice to her. But he couldn't help it. She seemed to not have a friend, which he couldn't believe, since she was actually an incredible person that just about anyone would like.

"I know," he answered dumbly. She looked over to him and smiled brightly. Her smiling, meant that he was doing something right.

_**Song: Smile by Avril Lavigne **_


End file.
